(Free Join) Demonic Invasion
Overview The demonic forces of the Army of the Damned has recently been successful in Northern Eurish and is planning to spread it's undead legions upon the contentent of Northamer now. Lead by the demon prince known as Arnzarel this unholy army seeks a campain of conquest and will stop at nothing until the other Mobian powers of G.U.N and the Egg Empire fall as well. While technilogically inferior to Modern Mobians the forces of Arnzarel are able to call upon nightmarish powers and seem to grow with each enemy slain. Can your characters fight this netherwordly nightmare or will they succumb to it?(Free to Join) Participants *Jaredthefox92 *Vitomikespersonality * * RedRush3999 * * Enemicarium * * NTH * XxDuskstarxX * TrisellChronos Involved characters * Army of the Damned * Arnzarel the Revolting (Main antagonist) (Jaredthefox92) * Army of the Damned (Jaredthefox92) *Lilith the Demonette (Jaredthefox92) *Sarihash the Posessor *Missy the time-wolf (vito) (Regenerates into Harold) Heroes * * Matt the time-wolf (vito) * * Hugh the wolf (Vito) * * Clara the dog (vito * Howl the time-wolf vito * Noli the hedgehog (Enemicarium) * Novo the Hedgehog(NTH) * Otachi the Dragon(NTH * Raven the Panther (XxDuskstarxX) Neutrals * Komerl The Hedgehog (RedRush3999) * Rynk (TrisellChronos) Villains *Arnzarel the Revolting (Jaredthefox92) *Lilith the Demonette (Jaredthefox92) *Army of the Damned (Jaredthefox92) *Harold the time-wolf (vito_ *The Bad wolf (The evil entity imprisoned in Hugh's mind.) (vito) Rules *Normal roleplaying ettiqute is expected (No god modding, auto hitting, metagaming, powerplaying, ect.) *'You are allowed to join the bad guys if you want your character to.' *'Please keep chaos powers to a minimum and please do not have your character just have a chaos emerald all of a sudden. ' *'Chaos powers are less effective on demons. ' *There will be no use of religious powers coming from actual religions in this roleplay from this point further, all attacks of the sort will have to altered or said attack shall be nullified. Part 1: Demons From the North The Army of the Damned has recently crossed the landbridge from Western Eurish into Northamer, Arnzarel's forces were being led in the front by his daughter Lilith, followed by the massive demon prince himself and his army behind him as they slowly creeped down from the border into Northamer.Soon their forces would descend upon Northamer like a thunderious storm and the tides of the undead would be upon every Mobian, human, overlander,and even cyborg there. "Lilith, I want you scout ahead to the nearby town and report back to me what you find" the massive and blue demon prince ordered his daughter. "Okay daddy." She said as the young demonette ran off into the nearest Mobian town. The young demonette entered the town and climbed up upon the side of a building to remain out of sight as she waited upon the rooftops. Hugh walked toward the building but suddenly he saw Lillith. "Hey Matt I need you." Hugh shouted. Suddenly Matt and Howl walked over Matt was carrying two sonic screwdrivers while Howl was only his. "Here Hugh." Matt said handing Hugh a sonic screwdriver. "Whoa Matt I am no time-wolf. but thanks." Hugh said flicking out his new sonic screwdriver. "So thats a demonette. Shes beautiful." Missy watched over them as Hugh climbed up to Lillith. "Interesting a demonette I can take advantage of her accompany her and when the time is right harness al her power." Missy said grinning. Lilith sensed Hugh as he climed up to her position, she maintained a low profile and waited to pounce when he got close. She would have to deal with him silently as to not compromise her location to the nearby town's authorities. Missy jumped onto Hugh and attempted to stab him with her umbrella she only hit him in the head. Hugh became uncaucious. Missy walked to Lillith and bowed. "My name is Missy but you can call me the Misstress..." Missy said but before she could finish she regenerated into a male wolf with brown fur and a suit and ..began to speak. "Hello the names The Master but you can call me Harold Saxon or just The Master. I was responsible for a war between mobians and draconians and destruction of planets." Harold said in a charming tone. "You got yourself a new ally." "Okay" Lilith said as she was confused and still keeping low and out of sight. "May want to get on the ground before they spot us." "Quick Lillith run Matt and his friends are starting to recognize us and Hugh is recovering." Harold said in shock. "Also next year if this scheme fails go to London and vote me for prime minister of the UK." "Who, what?" Lilith replied even more confuse."d than she was before. "Matt is same species as me not mobian time-wolf were practically immortal. Matt was given another regeneration cycle while I am given one each time I have been ressurected." Harold replied. But suddenly Matt was getting closer and so was Howl and Clara. "Excuse me sir who the heck are you?" Matt said to Harold. "Oh the names er.. Jamie Chorleone." Harold replied. "Pleasure meeting you and your girlfriend." Marr said. "Were not dating." Harold said to Matt in annoyance as Hugh, Howl, Clara and Matt walked away. Meanwhile, a mysterious hedgehog like figure was laying in a tree while the wind blows, feeling like something big is going to happen. "Hmm.....This could be an interesting little adventure." Komerl said as he backflips off the tree and runs in the shade at high speed and avoids being undetected. "Ah nuts, my cover is blown!" Lilith said a she stood up and conjured up hellfire in her hands. Meanwhile, Komerl then heads to the nearest Mobian town where he can a good quality sword to fight with and suddenly his stomach rumbles. "Okay, I need to find something to eat first THEN get a sword." Komerl thought as he headed towards the nearest cafe. He then orders five cheeseburgers and then heads out. Afterwards, he then heads toward the "Wild Weapons" shop and enters it and as he does, he finds the "Swords" isle and turns there. There is a particular sword that catches his eye: a long sword that is a straight, double-edged weapon with a single-handed cruciform hilt and a blade length of about 28 to 31 inches. "Perfect..." He thought and then smirked and takes it to the register where the clerk was. "So, are you ready to check out?" the clerk asks. Komerl then nods 'yes' and the clerk takes the sword and rings it up. "That will be 5,000 Rings, sir." the clerk said as Komerl gives him proper amount of Rings. "Have a nice day." the clerk says as Komerl heads out the door. Lilith then stares at the others next to her. She appears anxious and ready to strike at them She makes a serpent like hissing noise with her tongue and stares at them as two soul scorching flames burn in her hands. "YOUUUUUUU!" some kind of meteor falls from above, ignoring everyone else and pointing towards Lilith, as the meteor toches the ground it reveals some kind of mobian clad in a greenish-black old coat, as he walks towards her two golden flaming things begin to spin violently in the palm of his opened hands ???:"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE, DEMON! IN NOMINE DOMINI!" Komerl then notices the meteor-like object. "Chaos Control!" Komerl says as he teleports to the location with his new sword, not being noticed. "Who are those two?" he thought in his mind as he witnesses the confrontation with interest in a nearby tree. ???:"*the two spinning things grow bigger and begin to spin towards the demoness like chainsaws* FILIA DIABOLI, QUI AD TENEBRAE VENIT, MORI ET IN HUMUS REVERTI!" Lilith then tosses fireballs at ??? ass she leaps off one of the buildings and lands on the ground before heading off towards the woods. the two discs of energy hit the fireballs, annihilating them, then they vanish. ???:"YOU ARE NOT RUNNING AWAY!" a pair of stained glass-like angel wings appear on his back as he starts following Lilith by flying ???:"I SHALL DESTROY YOU AND ALL YOUR BRETHREN! I AM NIHIL THE EXORCIST AND I'VE COME TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE!" Komerl decides to follow them into the woods but he suddenly sees a green Chaos Emerald in a nearby bush but looks and sees if no one is around then picks it up. Then he rushes off towards the woods but notices a sleeping little girl and then again uses Chaos Control to teleport her to safety at her home. "Chaos bless you, little one." he thought as he rushed towards the two. Lilith decides to heads towards Arnzarel's position she moves through the forest to try to lose the others. Komerl, out of curiosity considers following Lilith but uses his stealth skills to follow her quietly. "One slip, and it could be over so I better watch it." he thought in consideration as he leap through the trees, wondering what could be going on. But he switches to his Brawl 4 moveset just in case he needs to fight. Lilith then proceeds to rush up the hill. As she moved she takes a zig zagging path in order to lose her pursuers. Eventually she makes it up the tall and wide hill to meet with a large blue fleshed demonic like being waiting atop it. "Sorry daddy, I got compromised. They maybe after us!" "This further complicates matters." The large and blue fleshed being said. "If I WERE a pursuer, I would've attacked you by now. Well you know, besides, that one guy." Komerl said from a nearby tree to the two demons. "Anyways, I'm just gonna get to the point. Why are you guys here? To kill us all or something?" Komerl said as he sat on the branch, with a look of what seemed like curiosity in his eyes. "That is our little secret, mortal" The giant blue male demon replied. Komerl chuckles a little. "Of course, you're gonna try to take over the world by force and destruction, am I right?" he said with his interest reaching it's peak. "Maybe..." Lilith replied. "Say nothing my child." Arnzarel said to her. "HA! Let me tell you, I'm still debating whether to join you or be against you. We'll see over time, shall we not?" Komerl said in consideration. "Who even are you?" Lilith asked. "Just a guy who loves adventure and walks in between the light and darkness, miss...An important ally or a deadly foe." Komerl replied with a smirk as he tossed the green Chaos Emerald up and down and stuffs it in his quills. "But consider sparing the innocent Mobians here, will you?" as he says as he gets ready to disappear in a green light. "If all goes according to plan then they will be able to join me." Arnzarel replied. "Hey!" Komerl yelled as he pointed at Lilith and excitedly says, "Let's have a fight sometime! When you think you're ready, try to find me some other time if you can! Later!" he says as he disappeared in the shade of the night with a smile. "You're on!" "Not now Lilith, we have far more important matters to attend to. I feel we have been compromised and we must assault the town's defenders post haste." "Alright, dad." She replied back to her father. ???:"...ORA PRO NOBIS!" a huge falchion falls from the sky at Arnzarel's feet, then its masters arrive ???:"PATER MALEFICORUM!" The exorcist extracts his falchion and points Arnzarel ???:"YOU, DISHONOR OF YOUR RACE!" Meanwhile, Komerl thinks about training for their fight in the future. He then heads to Green Mountain zone to train. "Lilith, behind me. I shall deal with this one personally." Arnzarel said to his daughter. "Oooh, dad's mad." Lilith though in her mind as she went behind her towering demonic father. Harold walked to Lillith. "Whats up with your dad? And what is going on." He said taking a big bite out of an apple covered with chocolate. "Meh not as good as fishfingers and custard." ???:"I WON'T LET YOU AND YOUR BLASPHEMOUS MASTERS PLAY GOD!" pins his falchion to the ground and in both his hands a "PX" symbol appears, then he claps "FULGUR DEI!" a stack of lightning comes out of him homing for Arnzarel at alarming speed Meanwhile, Komerl trains to his heart's content in roughest terrain in the mountains, he excitedly says to himself, "I don't know why but the challenge of fighting her seems exciting to me. Heh heh, guess I'll see if my training pays off. I should train with my Ultimate move set, so that way I can fight with everything I've got with no regrets." Then after training himself and exploring the area for sometime (though it actually was 48 hours since the time there goes 2x faster.), he found a yellow Chaos Emerald was there in the cracks of a boulder. "Another one?...." Komerl then picks up the emerald and stuffs it in his pouch where the other one was. "What is the point of finding these gems, I wonder..." Komerl says as he hikes up to the top of the mountain. Arnzarel casts a small defensive barrier spell to shield both Lilith and himself from the attack, while the shield won;t hold out forever it withstood this attack.Meanwhile Lilith conjured up her hell fire flames behind her father and prepared to attack once the shield was lowered. ???:"RRRRAAAAH!" extracts his falchion and charges Arnzarel, jumping over the shield and piercing the ground with his sword, a cross of light appears under the shield, causing the ground to explode under the demons' feet. After a while of climbing the mountain, Komerl then sits down see a beautiful view on the summit as the sun sets there and he begin his brutal training during the night. Having large and longer legs than the average Mobian or human the explosion doesn't go up to his lower torso, instead it burns Arnzarel's legs a bit but doesn't topple him over. The demon prince in response unleashes a loud and voluminous demonic shriek attack piercing the air around himself and due to ???'s close proximity to the large demon prince it would be almost impossible to avoid this loud radial attack . Meanwhile, after Komerl seems satisfied with his training, he climbs back down the large mountain and heads to Ice Cap Glaciers to mentally train there since it was his favorite medititating spot after all. ???:"YAAAAAAOGH!" the exorcist is thrown far away by the shriek, but then gets up, but he's evidently wounded. ???:"Tsk... You may even be revolting, but you are still a servant, in servitude of false gods who think to be able to use this world as their playground... CURSE YOU, PAGAN!" disappears in a flash of light. In the Ice Cap Glaciers, Komerl sat to meditate. He thought about what he said to those demons earlier and he knew he had to make a decision: either be the hero and help save Mobius or join the cause of the demons to conquer Mobius. "I should-WHOA!" Komerl exclaimed as he saw an avalanche coming his way. "Oh man, seriously?" he thought in panic as he jumped on his Extreme Gear to try and out ride the dangerous snow pile behind him while dodging trees, rocks, and bottomless pits. As he saw an upward rock slope, he decided to risk it and ramped off the slope to catch major air. Arctic sighed as she sat on the ground in a snow filled valley playing with the snow in her hand's as she hugged her knees debating witch side to join. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Komerl exclaimed as he crashed into a pile of snow near Arctic as the Ice Cap Zone theme played as he got up from that fall. Arctic quickly got up and ran over '' Hay you ok'' she asked as she looked at him as she floated above him concerned. Komerl popped his head and the rest of his body out of the snow. "Besides me being nearly dead from an avalanche.....Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, um....what's your name?" he paused pondering as to what her name was. Harold walked to Anarzel. "Sir my name is the Master destroyer of planets and races. I am an ally of you but you can call me Harold Saxon my mobian alias. I met your daughter." Harold said. "Hey, it's another one of those gems." Komerl said as he sees a light blue Chaos Emerald in a medium glacier. He then uses the spin dash to dig into the ice and gets the emerald buried inside. He then puts it in his quills but then says to himself, "Wait a second! Shadow told me about these gems before.....The Chaos Emeralds! He said if someone collects all seven of them, the user will gain unlimited power.....But I should probably hide them in my quills just in case." They are cool....I know what they are since I have one too! she said following him and taking out a red Chaos Emerald then showed it to him. "Cool, I also found four of them. But listen..." Komerl told the girl in seriousness and consideration, "We could both be targets for everyone. And since you and I both have Chaos Emeralds, we should be even more careful. If that falls in the wrong hands...There could be some serious trouble. Anyways, I think I should get you home....Your parents should be worried sick. And what's your name again?" "You seek to join me?" Arnzarel says as he bats an eye. "I think he does, daddy." Lilith says. My name is Arctic Silverflame the Cat but just call me Arctic. And I know I've looked after this one since when the war started well since I was born really... she said and looked down at her feet then back at him with a smile. "That's nice. But where are your parents? They must be worried about you." Komerl said in concern. '' I'M NOT a child...'' she sighed and said '' I...I don't know who they are...I was just left with it.'' "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know.." Komerl said in consideration of the girl. "But is it alright if I have that emerald, you know, for safe keeping? I don't want you in be a target in this war that's going on." Sorry but .... no way it's way to powerful.... i don't even know you she growled a bit putting it away. "Noted.....DEFINITELY noted. My name is Komerl, by the way." Komerl said in a little fear, but just a little. "Anyways, I'm going to find the other two emeralds so that way, I can end the war. Also, the Emeralds do react to their own, Arctic, so I know their power very well, especially since I've seen Sonic use them." '' So way i use chaos control from time to time i know alot as well '' she smiled then sighed '' here have the emerald but after someone kick's the demon what so ever i want it back ok?'' "I promise you, I will get this emerald back to you even if I have to die trying...." Komerl said with a sincere smile as Komerl took the Chaos Emerald and looked at Arctic with sudden determination. "We're going to end this war somehow, I know it. I'll go to Hidden Palace Zone first though." '' you better '' she smiled a him can i come? i don't have any other place to go?... please? she said with big eye's sadly "Sure you can come!" Komerl said as he ruffled her hair and smiles at Arctic. "Let's go to end this war already!" Komerl and Arctic then run off to their next destination, determined to end the war and save Mobius. she kept her guard up as she ran not being on ether side has more danger's for attack, both side's mite attack so she flew due to it being silent by using her power's "I in fact do wish to join." Harold replied. "But beware there are four threats to us Matt the time, wolf and his friends" "Very well them." Arnzarel said. "Welcome aboard mortal!" Lilith said as she smiled and her serpentine like tongue protruded from her mouth. Harold began to get very angry and he began to shout "I AM NOT MORTAL!!!!!!" Harold screamed. "I am a time-wolf from Gallifrey a planet in the constellation Kasterboros.: "You look pretty mortal to me." Lilith replied. As they both arrive at Hidden Palace, Komerl and Arctic see Knuckles standing at the mural where Sonic and Knuckles fought years ago. "Hey Rad Red! What's up?" Komerl shouted to Knuckles as they both waved to him. "Oh, Komerl! There's something I have to talk to the both of you about." Knuckles says to Komerl in a serious tone. Komerl then turns to Arctic and says to her, "Hey, I think Knuckles want to talk to us about something serious. Let's go see what he wants." Komerl says to her as they both walk over to Knuckles. Arctic nodded staying quiet as she followed she always quiet when serious and stayed alert '' so what's wrong?'' "Komerl....Tikal told me to bring you to the Master Emerald right away.." Knuckles said. "Why? What would she want me for?" Komerl asked him as they walked to the shrine where the Master Emerald was. "I'm not sure but it DOES have something to do with the war between the Mobians and the Draconians." Knuckles said as he stops near the shrine. "I suggest you go up there...alone." "Why can't Arctic come up there with me?" Komerl exclaimed. "Tikal said that it can only be you alone..." Knuckles said. "Okay then, I'll go see what's up then..." Komerl said as he went to the Master Emerald, touched it and concentrated his thoughts as he was sent to a white room where Tikal was waiting for him. "Hello there, Komerl.." she said to him. "Knuckles told me about you wanting something?" Komerl asked in politeness. "Yes. I am here to warn you about something. The Chaos Emeralds...." she said in concern. "Yeah, what about them?" he asked in consideration and crosses his arms. "In order to use them, you'd have to sacrifice something or someone dear to you in exchange for access to your Super form." Tikal said. "What do you mean?" Komerl asked in a mixture of surprise and confusion. "You'll find out for yourself eventually..." Tikal sighed. "Is there any other reason?" Komerl asked. "Actually yes...Sonic wanted me to give this to you before he died." Tikal said as she gave him Sonic's Crystal Ring. "What's this?" Komerl asked in curiosity. "It's an item in his early adventures, it allows you to use Light Speed Attack but you can only use it once. So use it wisely..." Tikal said to him. "Alright thanks." Komerl said. "It's time for you to go...Good luck...." Tikal said. Arctic waited and she had something to do so she stay quiet she waited for Komerl she needed her emerald to do what she wanted. Komerl then comes out of the chamber feeling different. He also noticed Arctic waited on him and asks, "Do you want to do something, since you're bored and all?" Komerl asked with a smile. she smiled back but sighed sure but can i have my red emerald i need it i'll give back tho she s "Sure! Here you go!" Komerl said as he ruffled his hair a little and gave her the red emerald. "I'll be waiting by the Master Emerald if you need me. Be careful, okay?" Komerl said in consideration as he sat by the Master Emerald. she took the emerald and chaos controlled to a small hut were she picked up a small book,pen, a rose and a shoulder bag then went back she walked up to Komerl and took a quill from his head and put it in her book and she wrote in the book on the page she put his quill down. "Ow....Arctic, why did you pull out one of my quills?" Komerl said as he looked at her dumbfounded. ."Lillith my species has many differences." Harold said to Lillith calmly. "First: Mobians have one heart Time-wolves and timelords have two. second: my species has a lower body temperature and we can stand lower temperatures we die below (5x) zero. and third: 13 regenerations us time-wolves are practically immortal Now do you understand?" "Unless your soul is constantly being ignited with hellfire I don't wanna hear it." She said as she smirked. Komerl decides he is ready to fight Lilith tonight but leaves the Emeralds there for safe-keeping. "Chaos Control.." Komerl said as he transports to Lilith's location. Part 2(A): Arnzarel Attacks While Lilith and Harold got aquianted Arnzarel began to summon up his lesser necromancer officers who in return brought forth piles of decayed corpses to be used to summon up his undead legions. While this was going on Lilith prepared herself to lead Harold to assault the flank of the town and disrupt their counter-offenseive.Soon legions of undead zombie like warriors were awaken and sent out towards the town. Komerl got in between the town and the undead however and was ready to fight with his sword. He ran towards them and sliced them all down with his speed and were cut down one by one as he smirked. Matt, Howl, Hugh and Clara ran to Komerl. "Impressive took down a whole undead army." Hugh said. "I am impressed with this guy." Matt responded. Komerl then looks the the four Mobians as they showed up and transported his sword away. He then crosses his arms. "I'm not here to save you....I'm just here to fight her, that's all I'm here for.." Komerl said as he pointed at Lilith with an excited expression as he went into a fighting stance. "Come on, let's go! Just me and you!" Arctic watched from the sky hiding in the cloud's and sat /hovered in the sky as she watched "Well were here to stop the Misstress from starting a war between draconians and mobians again." Matt responded putting on a fez which he says is cool. "Well, I'm here to fight her all by myself. Besides, she seems very strong and I can't say no to a challenge!" Komerl said in excitement as he looks at her with an adventurous gleam in his eyes. "So are we doing this or not?! Follow me if you want!" Komerl shouted to the demoness in question as he went to a plain area with no grass or plants just rock and cliffs. "You're on!" Lilith said as she followed foolishly defying her father's order. "What the deuce is my daughter doing?" Arnzarel said as he watched his daughter run off into the distance. Hugh walked to the cafe and ordered a coke and walked out. "So whats the plan to stop this invasion?" Hugh asked. Raven thought for a moment. "Komerl is fighting Lilith. If he wins, we can help him defeat Arnzarel, the father ( I think ) of Lilith. He's stronger, so Komerl might need help. They're both not affected by Chaos Emeralds, or any Emeralds by much. And since Lilith and Arnazel are both the leaders, their army will probably flee, once defeated. They'll be weak without leaders." Raven looked up at the sky, and saw something being launched off. "Weird o3o" "... Okay, I'll just... yeah," The lynx turned to walk off from the strange collection. Hugh pulled out his AK-47 and started to shoot many bottles of coke he found One all had been shot he put it in his pocket. Hugh suddenly walked to to Raven. "Saw the whole thing so should we attack once the fight is over or just have me use another enity in my subcaucioud The Ex God. He was Anubis but he only has some power left if he takes over for over an hour when will fade away thus killing me and dooming the future." The lynx walked some yards away, glancing about the area to get her bearings. She turned briefly back to the others to ask where the closest city was, but decided against it as she continued on through the area. Raven thought. "Well, we can attack Arnazel soon. But we need to know where he is, and we need a plan. Komerl is battling Lilith, remember? If I can persuade him to share the information of where Arnazel might be, we might be able to help him track Arnazel down. But for now, we should rest." She squinted at the Lynx. "Let's follow her. She might know some place to rest." The lynx continued walking forward, searching for a significant landmark. She pulled a small chocolate bar from a back-pocket, unwrapping it as she began to munch,Raven grabbed Hugh by his ear and started to drag him as Raven followed the lynx. The lynx turned a bit as she strolled about, barely noticing that people were now following her. She jumped a bit, dropping the chocolate, almost failing to catch it as she quickly swallowed. "Uh- hi," She greeted with a small wave. "... Again?" Raven stopped. "Er, sorry to follow you. I was just wondering if you knew somewhere to stay?" "I just got here myself," She replied, scratching her head a bit. "You're look for a house or something? Shouldn't be too far. You guys were popping in and out." Raven nodded. "True. I think there's a hotel west of here. You can join me, if you want to." She replied calmly. "Oh... Okay, cool..." She looked left and right. "West... that's... er..." She crossed her arms, pointing in opposite directions. "That way?" Raven looked at the sky, which was a now faint dark blue night sky. "Well, Polaris points North. And North is forward for us. So that means we need to go left." "Cool," The lynx sped up a bit as she made her way to the left, stripes starting to glow slightly in the night. Hugh walked to Howl and groaned. "Girls go fig." Hugh said as Howl nodded. "When can they be more sophisticated and responsible like us." Howl replied. "Us? You destroyed a dwarf star blew up three planet by pushing a button. You are not responsible" Hugh shouted. Raven looked behind her. "Oi, you two! Come on, or you'll be freezing out here before we get to a hotel." Raven sprinted ahead, toward where some city lights were flashing across the sky. "Lilith's eagerness for combat will be her undoing one day, perhaps I need to draw my foes attention back to myself in order to help her." Arnzarel said as he opened up a larger portal "Come forth my plague bearers! Ready your siege engines to strike at this town!" Soon out of the portal come bizare catapult like contraptions with teams of necromancers pushing them out of the gateway. These medevial like devices seemed to be loaded with boulders as they moved out and got into a position upon the hill. Once they were all in line and facing the town Arnzarel instructed their necromancer operators to curse the loaded bolders with various magical plagues before he ordered them to to pull back to be fired in a sequence. "Now my Plague Bearers, on my command let fly your ordinance and allow this city to be the first to fall under my wrath! Ready! Now, let fly your boulders! Bring the fury of death down upon them!" (Is Raven and the others seeing this happen?) (We're close enough to hear and see it from a distance, so yes.) (Much thanks) "... That happened," The lynx dashed forward toward the town around a goo 70 MPH. Raven followed her, running at full speed. "What's the plan?" She shouted, Becuase it was hard to hear as they were running toward Arnazel and his Plague Bearers. (If they're in the town they're about to get a wake up call.) As they move towards Arnzarel they can see boulders illuminated in a putrid and green slime as sunlight is cast upon said boulders as they fall towards the town. A few boulders hit the town not only demolishing whatever they land on, but spreading plague and disease around them. After all of the first barrage was finished Arnzarel ordered a second barrage to be ready. "Wait a second.. Stop! Stop running!" Raven slid to a halt, rummaging through her pack. She took out breathing masks. "Everyone, put these on. They'll last 3 hours. So 3 hours of oxeygon. Take out the people who spawn the boulders. I'll get the portal shut. If I can.. Now, go!" She put on her mask, and ran toward the portal, trying to be stealthy. Hugh put on a gas mask and ran to the hotel covering Howl's mouth. Once they reached the hotel they took of the gas masks. Howl walked up to Hugh and asked. "Why were you wearing a gas mask you don't need to breathe?" "Well isn't it obvious gas mask's are awesome." Hugh replied. "Also I am immune to seventy billion diseases the only one I can be infected by is the wire a disease that can wipe out all of my memories luckily it does not exist anymore because of yours truly." Raven leapt onto a building, studying the portal. She saw no way to close it, so instead, she launched herself onto Arnazel, (Who was nearby, I hope XD) holding onto him by his neck, choking him. She quickly opened her backpack , holding onto Arnazel's neck still, grabbed something, which was her knife, and tried to slice off his head without slicing off her arms in the process. (1. He isn't in the town, he's on a hill far away, hence why he has catapults, 2. It would be really hard for the average Mobian to choke him since he is a big giant.) The lynx started asking why Raven had gas-masks on hand, but with everyone dashing out, she simply put one on and dashed off toward the boulder-launches, extending her claws as she began pounding forward: aiming to break down the weaponry. (Trust me, I've dealt with poisoning and diseases before. Also, I'm an engineer, so I pretty much make whatever might come in handy in my free time. Last thing, no, they're not gas masks. What you have on is a circular piece of glass around your head, so, in other words, it looks like a bubble around your head, and since they're clear, they're barely visible to Mobians, or Mortals, eyes. (Was... that to me?) Trisell (Yes o3o) (... There wasn't any deeper meaning to my comment. I really don't understand why you were saying what you said.) (Honestly, I don't understand either. My brain is mush right now. I'm up at like 12:00 (midnight) and I can't think. Trying to sleep is impossible, but my brain is tired. So please excuse the brain mush happenings XDD) (Is all good, though I'd suggest trying to sleep away from bright screens.) "Oh no I am gonna go demon the gas mmust have triggered it." Hugh said as his ears got pointier, his tounge got forked and his arms got demonic tattoos on them. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Howl asked. "Corn dogs in a burger in a taco." Hugh responded. "No... Well okay I am thinking of that but my idea was you "join"h Anarzel then double cross him.: Howl explained. Hugh followed the idea an flew to Anarzel. "Anarzel Lillith said to tell this for you: You suck." Hugh lied. "Silence thy insolent tounge." the demon prince replied as he knew his daughter would never say such things to himself. "Oh... so that's him," The lynx stopped destroying the launchers for a moment, rushing over toward the prince. "Hey!" She waved over. "Big color guy!" "Also I killed an enemy Hugh the wolf created year 2020 walking prison for Hades and the dark gaia." Hugh partly lied. "We could havve killed both of them or we freed them and can have them under our command." Arnzarel then casts serpents of Torment at the lynx, soon magical serpents wrap around and constrict the lynx of a mystial nature inpeeding his movement and slowly crushing him. "You dare triffle with me?" "Oi! Blueberry! Over here!" Raven leapt at Arnazel, sinking her katanna into his back. "Gah!" Arnzarel says as he pulls the katana out his back with his fingers Quickly Hugh dug his glaws into anarzel then reachad his hand grabbing Anarzels bladder than when he pulled it out he stepped on it causing a pile of blood. (He doesn't have a bladder, he has demon physiology) Arnzarel grabs Hugh and with his supperior strength pulls him off. (No auto-hitting.) (Lynx is a SHE) A vibrating sort of screeching sound seeped out from the lynx's body as she was squeezed down, pressing against the pressure. "I was actually just try to get some clarification but you look busy," She began wriggling herself down from the serpent's grasp. Raven leapt down, after her katanna, then took it, and sprinted to Rynk. Although Rynx was almost free, Raven still sunk the blade into the serpents, careful not to hurt Rynk. "C'mon! I need you to help me defeat Arnazel!" (How do they know his name?) "But then I can't get strangled anymore," She joked back while popping a foot out of the serpent's wrappings, kicking down on it to release herself into the air. Raven nodded, then for a slpit second, she calculated a plan, and was once again running towards Arnazel. "Also, thanks," The lynx dashed forward toward Arnazel also. "I've had enough of this!" Arnzarel then unleashed another demonic shriek at everyone. The lynx jerked at the piercing noise, nearly ripping her ears off while pulling them down, wincing at the pitch. She knelt down for a moment, fur starting to turn to a white color. Suddenly Hugh returned to his normal form. "About time." He growled as he ran to the lynx. Here this can block the noise Hugh said handing the lynx his sonic earplugs. "I don't need them anyway." "Gah!" Raven started to feel dizzy, as if she was about to be ripped apart. She blindly leapt at Arnazel, sinking her claws into his neck. She sunk them through his neck, until she felt open air, she took her claws out, and barreled into Arnazel knocking him to the ground, stepping on his throat, until she had him pinned. As she did so, she was screeching pain, the shriek making her feel like she was deaf. Despite Hugh's kind offer, the lynx was not aware of his talking due to the screeching and conflict about. As the white fur continued to spread, she began vibrating until she managed to take in a deep breath. She held it for a moment as a small ringing started up... and breathed out, a small burst going outward in the air, a good 10 feet around her, muting the air. Hugh repeated what he said. "You'll need it. A beautiful face like you should not get harmed." Hugh said. "What? She looked over. "B- Oh," She looked over the earplugs. "Uh... okay. Thanks," She took the plugs, standing up as small hollow ovals began forming at the backside of her hands. Raven grit her teeth. "You guys! Come help me pin Arnazel down!" She tried to scream to them over Arnazel's demonic shriek. The lynx continued lowering the sound volume around them as she began dashing toward Arnazel. "Less talk, more kill," She threw a quick fist at the tall blue man's neck. Arnzarel then uses his teleportation ability to vanish in thin air and appear behind them several meters in the direction of his previous visual direction. Raven looked around for Arnazel, then finally saw him, a few meters away. She tried to calculate a plan. Digging into her pack, she took out something small. She told Hugh, Matt, and Rynk to keep Arnazel busy, and then ran off to a nearby building. (They're several kilometers away from the city on a hill.) (They ran into the city after I gave everyone masks.) Matt ran to Anarzel carrying a paper bag. "Would you like a Jelly Baby?" Matt stalled as Hugh teleported behind Anarzel. The lynx gave a thrust of the hand toward Arnazel, a small burst of sound appearing and vanishing. A wall of sound slammed at Arnazel, shrinking down on him repeatedly. The demon prince growled as he wrapped his hands around his horns and gritted his teeth. He let out a serpent like hiss in agony afterwards. "Now that I have your attention," The lynx kicked forward, landing in front of Arnazel. "I want to talk." "What is it?!?" He replied. "What exactly are you trying to do here?" She asked, folding her arms. "Terrorize people?" "Get a girlfriend you'll be much happier Jeff." Matt said to Anarzel "I need not explain my motives to the likes of you! Oh, and I already had one, we just went our seperate ways is all...." The demon prince replied. "... Right, okay, WHY?" The lynx hissed. "GOT ANYTHING BETTER TA DO TODAY!? No one else here seems interested not slap ya across the face. Humor me, Blue man." "Just this." Arnzarel said as he chanted and cast a spell of 'beutriful bult barrage' at the Lynx. Everyone in close proximity near the lynx may soon be hit. (So what would that do?) (Bascialy a barrage of homing bolts that when hit will damage with magical damage.) Raven teleported in, behind Arnazel, and leapt onto his back, attempting to get him into a head lock. "I do." Hugh said grabbing Anarzels hand and making him slap himself in the face. "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why ya hitting yourself." Hugh taunted as the hits got harder and more painful. Raven grabbed Hugh's hand, and moved it away from Arnazel. She let go of his hand and said, "Aight, thats enough Hugh. But seriously, we need to get some information out of him. Slap him later. We have something serious going on." Raven turned toward Arnazel again, studying him. (Okay I'm just going to assume my comment glitched out and not that it was erased. To repeat "Guys, wait until Jared can comment before moving on. For all we know, his character would like to actually defend himself.") (Noted. Also, I didn't see a comment. So, I can assume it probably did glitch out, but even so, I'll take your comment to thought. Want me to erase my previous actions?) (Thank you. We can probably just wait to see what Jared wants once he pops up again.) Hugh grinned and put a medal in his watch. "Come on out Jibanyan." Hugh said as Jibanyan came out. "Do paws of fury on that demon okay?" Jibanyan nodded and began to attack. "Paws of fury nyow nyow nyow nyow." Jibanyan said attacking. (Wait, for, Jared) (Seriously, have some paitence. The collar may not effect him given the off chance that demonic characters in the Sonic fandom are somewhat rare and usually not having an actual scheme and plan to put into fruition that would thus warrent such a conflict as this. Meaning I don't see how someone could just have a 'anti-demon' collar all of a sudden to put on him. ) (^ This. Also, should I wait until the previous comments are fixed before giving my response to Arnazel's magic attack? ~Trisell) (It would be for the best, we need a single coherent storyline here. ~Jaredthefox92) (Agreed. ~Trisell) (I understand. I'll erase that Raven had a collar with her, sense technically it has no logic to it. Instead, Raven simply jumped onto his back or something. That wouldn't make sense either, seeing that she teleported away, and came back only to jump onto his back, but.. It has more logic then the collar. -Duskehstar) (I'll add my response once the rest of the replies are fixed/erased unless Jared wants otherwise. ~ (it's not exactly very good, but do you like the sketch I made for a few Demonic Invasion characters, Trisell? It's down in the comments. e3e) Arnzarel once again unleashed another radial attack of his demonic shriek in order to disrupt everyone around himself. The lynx had shaken off the previous magic-based blow, quickly raising her arms to press against the shriek, holding it back at Arnazel. (How does one even hold back sound waves?) Raven, however, had not adapted, and was left simply covering her ears, which did little to nothing against the powerful shriek. Raven was left hoping her ears wouldn't pop off anytime soon. Arnzarel eventually stopped but this time he cast another spell of strange red and purple like flames around himself. Raven looked around to see if there was a source of water to quench the flames. She saw none, so instead she started to think of a better tactic to defeat the demon. The lynx looked about before phasing into the ground below, vanishing from sight for the moment. The flames started to cause Hugh to transform into a dragon like beast. He flew to Anarzel and struck a deadly blow on him. "How do you like it?" Hugh taunted. (Wait, how does that work? His flames turns him into a dragon? What?) (Hugh had some genetic flaws so some substances such as demonic flames, laughing gas cause hugh to change shape and occasionaly species temporairily) Part 2 (B): Lilith's Battle Komerl waits for Lilith in the plain area. As he does, he is still ecstatic about the thought of fighting her and according to the rumors he's heard, she's really strong and well....You know him, he loves a challenge. He also reminds himself to ask her if his heart was pure good, pure evil, or even neutral since he doesn't know much about his purity of heart and has a feeling she might know something about 'purity of heart' or something like that. Battle-wise, he doesn't seem to mind letting her make the first move to attack as well in politeness and not because she was a girl (He's clearly seen that from seeing Amy smashing Sonic with her hammer because of his comment and notes to himself not to say anything sexist or do anything rude towards girls EVER.) but because, again, he loves challenges and wants to be polite. So, he waits for a little bit with a smile. Lilith walks into the field while having her left hand on her hip and her right swaving about. Upon closer observation she could be seen of an adult woman's height and age. However by her demeanor she seemed rather naive in her facial expressions and clearly she forgot what her father instructed to her. As she neared her glowing demonic eyes and tougue showed signs of delight and antipation for a one on one duel. "Let's go all out from the start, no holding back so that way we have no regrets!`" Komerl excitedly exclaimed as he switched to his ultimate move-set and removed his inhibitor rings. He then went into Emerl's Ultimate fighting style pose. "Would you like to make the first move of this little 'dance', ma'dam?" Komerl said politely and a hint of cockiness in his tone. Suddenly Hugh's eyes got red the bad wolf was triggered. He ran to Komerl and attacked him with his now titanium alloy knife sharp claws. But in Hugh's mind Hugh awakened. "Oh No." Hugh said. While he was imprisoned The bad wolf bowed. "The names the bad wolf ancient evil." He said. "Oh thank god that I had an afterimage. Otherwise, I would've been in trouble." Komerl thought in his head as he stood on top of a nearby cliff with his arms crossed. On a nearby building, a black Panther was listening to her music, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement, and she went to see what it is. Seeing who it was, she got out a radio device to transmit what they were saying. "Now, I think we should fight now, am I right? I'll let you go first.." Komerl said to Lilith with a smile. Lilith charges at him and tries to scratch at him with her sharp and talon like nails. While she suspected this wouldn't be much of an attack she hoped to asses and analyze her opponents moves. The demonette closed in started to claw at his face hopefully to get at his eyes. Komerl then slides under her Matrix style to avoid her attack, and notices her claws. "Coool......." Komerl thought in awe. He then counters by backflip kicking her upwards with a considerable amount of force. Lilith is launched upwards and outwards, but in mid-air she positions herself to land on the ground without any hassle. As her feet hit the ground she gets into a defensive stance and puts her claws out in front of herself in order to prepare for a counter attack. Her demonic tail seems to be twitching in excitment as would it be akin to a canine animal. "Not bad." Lilith replies while she grins playfully showing her long and serpent like tongue. "Oh man, I guess I'm not skipping the warm up after all...I can't help it!" Komerl says while he chuckles and rubs his nose. "Okay, let's just warm up then! Whoo hoo!" he said with a curious but confident smirk. "You turn!" Lilith said as she grinned. The black panther put down her radio device. She put on a black cloak, and leapt down, to get a better view from a chair in a cafe near where they were battling. The bad wolf ran to the black pantheer used an aincient power to turn angel statues in the cemetary into quantum locked monsters under his command. He then dug his claws into the black panther, so deep that blood covered his claws. "How bout we fight if I win you get touched by a member of my weeping angel army if you win I flee. Deal?" The bad wolf said smirking. The Panther gasped for air, since his claws were in her stomach, but she managed to kick him off, and take off her hood, to reveal a black panther with straight hair, and a glossy black coat with green trimming. She snarled. "Deal." The Panther wanted to stall her opponent, while she came up with a plan. "The name's Raven." She strapped a bandage around the claw marks on her stomach. "Apparently your Hugh, or just the 'Bad Wolf'? Because you don't seem like a bad wolf to me. You're like a little bunny rabbit, I must say." "Yeah! Ready!" Komerl smiles as he quickly prepares a spin dash as he gathers light energy. "Go!" he says as he dashes at her at blinding speeds, attacking with a fast barrage of attacks. Hugh ignored Raven and just dug his claws into her stomach so deep that the end of the claws were on her back. "Man this body I finally get to control is awesome." Meanwhile in Hugh's mind Hugh saw the whole fight and telepathically contacted raven. "Raven that is not the real me that's the bad wolf an ancient entity dating back from ancient Greece. You might know him as Hades a thousand years in the future you see Hades could die so he chose to become this. All of the biggest madmen in history were possessed by him from Hammurabi to Eggman. In five years I will be created to protect a young girl and to serve as a waling prison for him." Hugh said telepathically. "Knock him out and I might be able to fight him in my mind and control my body once more." Raven nodded, grabbed a pole near the cafe', and swung it at Hugh's head, before he could react. She was screaming in pain while this happened, for the claws were sunk into her stomach deeply. Although she had Hugh knocked out, Raven collapsed too, in a pool of blood from the claw wound. She passed out, from losing too much blood. As Komerl and Lilith continue their scuffle, he knew that she was holding back so he taunted her. "C'mon! Step it up a little, will you?" he said while smiling. But then he sensed something was wrong and sensed the life force nearby. "Raven!" He exclaimed in sudden concern and worry then tells Lilith, "Time out! I'll be back!" as he teleported to her location. And what he saw scared him......Raven passed out from loosing too much blood and...the wolf from earlier. "Damn it!" Komerl said as he rushed towards Raven and then concentrates his Chaos energy on healing Raven. "Come on, come on...." he thought in panic. Raven's eyes fluttered open, her wound healing slowly. She gasped for air, looking up at him. "Why aren't you fighting Lilith? You can't focus on me at a time like this." She tried to get up, but fell back down. "Go! I'll be fine here." Meanwhile in Hugh's mind the bad wolf awakened but Hugh instantly attacked him at first glance. Minutes later Hugh defeated the Bad wolf and imprisoned the entity within a wall in the subcausious for a millennium. "Whoa." Hugh said when he got up. "Thank you Raven." "Welcome." Raven thought. Hugh walked to Raven. " I have to say you are pretty clever." Hugh said as his friends walked up. "You know we always have room for one more companion." Matt nodded. "Right you are Hugh." He said. Raven blinked. "I don't know.." She paused. ".... Well.. Alright." "Woah!" Lilith said a she jumped up and leaped out of the center of the attack. She closed her eyes and started to rely on her demonic senses as it would be more quicker in response than her own visual receptors. Liltih then tried to sense Komerl and anticipate his movement patterns. She then would wait until he got close. Komerl then canceled out of his spin dash and suddenly fired Chaos Spears at Lilith, secretly anticipating her movements as well. The spear hits Lilith, but it doesn't seem to have effected her. She then unleashes a demonic shriek back at Komel in retaliation. While not physically potent this shriek not only hurt the senses, but also had unnerving properties of a ghostly siren. crosses of light begin to float in circles around Lillith, they gleam, signaling that they'll explode in a matter of seconds. As Lilith and Komerl battled, a wide gold ring appeared a few feet from their fight, a portal materializing inside of it. Through the portal walked a short female lynx, pale-tan with black moon-curved stripes, tipped with blue. Her hair was black with ears slightly longer and wider than her own body, with green moon-shaped irises and bright blue pupils for her eyes, and a purple-and-blue dress-attire for clothing. [ Immediately after realizing that she had walked right into some kind of sparring match, the lynx jerked back, planting her large feet firmly on the ground as the portal-ring was tucked behind her back. She let out a loud "Whoa!", ears shooting up erect at the strange circles surrounding Lilith. "... Um...?" Komerl fired the Chaos Spears then jumped up into the air thinking about what Lilith would do. He then takes off his inhibitor rings but no one seemed to notice. the crosses of light all around Lillith explode, engulfing the demoness in incredibly painful holy blue fire, the explosion vanquishes the chaos spears. ???:"found you." the exorcist lands from above ???:"and now, tell me, where is your father!" the blue flames turn into chains, that wrap around Lillith and pin her to the ground ???:"*to Komerl* you... Being, out of my business. I'll leave her to you if she gives me a proper answer." The lynx jerked back wincing slightly at the bright explosion before looking about between the people present. "... So-" Her attention was moved over to the chained Lilith as she looked over to the others. "There's a reason for that, right?" She asked through a mixed British accent. "EAGLE PUNCH!" Komerl shouted as he ran , jumped and punched ??? all the way out of Mobius and into orbit.He then unchained Litith and absorbed the flames into his body but doesn't feel any pain. "VERY RUDE MISTER! DON'T GO INTERRUPTING MY BATTLES, BRO!" Komerl shouted to ???. "So you guys are all having a big brawling match?" The lynx asked, looking to Komerl. ???:"NHRRRR!" the exorcist appears behind Komerl ???:"such things don't work with people who teleports!" snaps his fingers, numerous crosses of light appear on Komerl's body, then he walks to Lillith and takes her for her hair ???:"TELL ME! What's you scum's plan!? Where's your father! *to Komerl* and you, you'll have this witch back as soon as she'll answer, also, don't move, or I'll make those exorcisms explode on you. AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT!" Raven teleported there, to see what was going on. "Oi, you!" She pointed at ???. "you're not gonna get info out of Lilith that way. So shut up, and let me do this." She walked over to Lilith, and put a strange looking collar on her. It clicked onto her neck, and Raven pressed a button. "This here, is a lie talker. It takes the person with the collar on, and brings out whatever you ask them. Take Arnazel, for instance. Lilith, where is Arnazel at the moment?" "... Okay, I'll just... yeah," The lynx turned to walk off from the strange collection. Komerl then calls on a bit of the Master Emerald's power to free him of the excorisms and kicks ??? away K.Oing him saying, " I'll find that out for you AFTER I beat her myself. Raven, I need you to take that off of her. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." he then said to Raven with a pleading look in his eyes. He then goes over to heal Lilith with his healing power and teleports Lilith and himself to another location to continue the battle. Before he teleports away, Raven took the collar off Lilith. (K, I won't disturb your battle.) ???:"NNNRRRRAAAAAAAAAH!" disappears with a blast ???:"IDIOTS!" Komerl then contacts ??? with a text message: "I'll give the information to you, since I know what they're planning, as long as I get to fight her ALONE AND on my terms, alright?" Komerl, meanwhile, waited for Lilith to recover as he just sits in boredom. (By the way, in a calm manner, please do tell me all that is happening '''to lilith '''so that I made proceed with my own post. Also I'm voiding all your religous based attacks against her. Seriously how does your characters become priests in about 3 seconds anyways? ) He then again takes the time to meditate while waiting. (There are no exorcists, that is horribly convenient and ironic that you would have an exorcist for a specific type of demon such as Lilith at this present moment.) Lilith continued with her demonic shriek to disorient and inhibit everyone around her with her. Komerl used his super-speed to vibrate his body to match the frequency of the sound waves to neutralize the effects of the shriek. "Uh, you do know that we're somewhere in a another location but not too far away from where that other big blue guy is." he stated to Lilith while tapping his foot. "And I already took care of whoever that was and made sure we BOTH got out of that weird situation. As for Raven, I convinced her to let me fight you alone so no more interruptions. I have a condition though. If I win, you tell me what exactly are you guys planning. If you win, then I'll help you and your friends out. Wait, hang on....Gotta eat something first." He then proceeds to eat a sausage biscuit (which he got out of some weird giant ring and a fork into the middle). "We doing this or what?" (Way to be anti-climatic.) Category:Free Join Roleplays Category:Roleplays